This research has the objective of combining the knowledge of immunogenetics as applied to the major transplantation genetic system with the technology of separation of different lymphoid cells in order to further characterize the HLA linkage groups and to identify alloantigen systems restricted to monocytes, T lymphocytes, and B lymphocytes. The sixth chromosome of man contains genetic loci that code or HLA, GLO and PGM3. Other loci controlling the synthesis of several complement components and the expression of Ia antigens (DRw) on B lymphocytes are linked to the HLA region. We intend to study several families with HLA recombination to identify the mapping of HLA-DRW within the HLA-D region. The methods include known genetic markers; GLO, Bf, C2, polymorphism, and HLA. The marker of the HLA system will be identified by cytotoxic antibodies and by cellular immunological methods (MLC-PLT). The antibodies against DRw antigens will be characterized by lymphoblastoid B lymphocyte lines, monocytes, and activated T lymphocytes (mitogens or allogeneic). Functional studies influenced by HLA will be studied by effects on proliferative responses and cytotoxic responses. The role of suppressor cells in these functions will also be investigated. These reagents will be used to identify specific abnormalities associated with diseases such as CLL, chronic active hepatitis and diabetes mellitus.